Movie Night
by The-Caring-Misanthrope
Summary: Naruto finally gets Sasuke to watch his favorite movie. Sasuke ends up 'hating' it. Just a short Christmas present for a friend.


So this is just a short story I did as a Christmas present for one of my friends. I stayed up so late trying to finish this on time. I just don't know about any of it... I'm not sure if I like how it turned out even... Eh, anyways, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, I promise.

* * *

"Thank God. The movie's finally over, right?"

"Sasuke! What do you mean thank God?! That movie is the best that has ever been made!"

Two teenage boys sat cuddled against each other on a couch. The movie they had been watching was finally finished, much to the blonde's distain. Credits rolled on the screen, filling the darken room with just enough light for the two to see each other. There was just enough light from the screen to see that the dark hair boy had a smirk on his face while the blonde had a look of utter disgust and confusion. The two boys had just finished watching The Princess Bride, the blonde's favorite movie. He had been so excited to have Sasuke over to watch his favorite movie with him, but he never expected that the other would not share his love for the movie.

"Oh come on Naruto, that movie was complete shit. It wasn't funny, or sweet and heat-warming. It was annoying and cheesy. Take that giant rat for example. So cheesy."

Sasuke's smirk grew as he watched the blonde's face morph from anger, to disbelief, to other emotions that he couldn't quite figure out. In truth, he had actually thought the movie was cute. Maybe a little cheesy like he said, but cute none the less. The only reason he had said otherwise was because, well hell, because it was fun to tease Naruto. He would have figured that Naruto would have caught on to his little lies by now, especially since he's done this with every movie they've watched together, but apparently he had been wrong.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he processed what Sasuke had just said. Sure, he admits to himself that the rat was a little dated looking, but the movie was made how long ago!? And anyways, this movie was perfect! He would make his boyfriend see that somehow. He wasn't quite sure how, but he would make him see the beauty that was in the movie!

The blond decides to move away from the other, sitting up straight and crossing his arms. He glares at his boyfriend, silently telling him that cuddle time was over and he was in major trouble. Not many knew, but Sasuke loved to cuddle. Naruto had found out early in their relationship and had been using it to his advantage since then. This time wasn't going to be any different.

Moments pass by as both boys remain still. Sasuke, too stubborn to admit that he liked the movie, and Naruto, to wrapped up in his own pouting to move, sit in silence. Nothing is to be heard in the dark room besides the tick of the clock and the title music of the movie. Finally, after what seem to be hours, Sasuke reaches towards Naruto, trying to pull him back.

Naruto moves back further, his back now against the arm of the couch. His pout remains on his face, but Sasuke thinks that he can see a bit of a smile too. Sasuke lets out a small sigh. He knows that Naruto could keep this up forever if he wanted too. He decides that he could be the bigger person here and call a truce's.

"Oh fine Naruto. How about we just agree to disagree on this one? I guess we could just watch another movie. Maybe this time, I pick it though?"

Naruto looked rather surprised as he watched the other get off the couch and walk to the TV. He moved back to his original spot as Sasuke bent down, looking through his collection of dvd's that he stored near the tv. After a few minutes of searching, he finally pulled out a dvd. From where he was seated, Naruto couldn't see what it was, but he figured it was some lame action movie from the way Sasuke was smiling.

Sasuke took Naruto's movie out and placed it in the case, replacing it with his own movie. Once it was all set up, he moved back to his spot beside the blond, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"So Sasuke, do you finally agree with me that my movie is the best that has ever been made?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked down at the blond, shaking his head slightly.

"No Naruto, your movie is still complete shit. If you want a movie with feelings, you have to watch one of my two favorite movies. And lucky for you, I have them both on a double feature special. Now shut up and enjoy. It's about to begin."

The blond turned his gaze from the other's face to look at the tv. He looked just in time to see that Sasuke's favorite movies seemed to be two called The Little Princess and The Secret Garden. The blond thought to himself that they both had rather….interesting titles? But there was no possible way that they could beat his movie. No matter how much Sasuke argued with him over it.

* * *

Bleh, so what did everyone think? Did anyone like it? And to my wonderful, tapey friend, I'm sorry! I'll do better next time! I hope you liked it! Merry Christmas!


End file.
